The Magic Wardrobe
by AnimeGirl1988
Summary: Takes place during the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. It will be based off of both the movie and books but it will have two new characters and some new twists. Edmund/OC Susan/OC
1. The Arrival and the Wardrobe

**Hey guys, I'm a huge fan of the Chronicles of Narnia series so I decided to write a fanfic for it. I don't own Chronicles of Narnia in anyway, propery rights go to C.S. Lewis. The only character I own is my OC and my brother owns his OC. So without further ado here's the first chapter. :)**

It was a warm summer day as a horse and carriage pulled up to a rather large mansion. The carriage was carrying seven people, one adult and six kids. The adult was a middle aged woman with a very stern expression on her face. She was the housekeeper of the mansion and her name was Mrs. Macready. Now you might think that all of the kids in the carriage were related but they weren't. Four of the kids were related while the other two had no relation to them at all or to each other but they were all good friends and their families were close.

The eldest of the four siblings was a teenage boy at the age of 16. He had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. His name was Peter and he was a nice boy who was very protective of his family and friends. The second eldest was a teenage girl at the age of 15. She had dark brown hair that fell to the center of her back in curls and dark brown eyes. Her name was Susan and like her brother she was very kind. She was also very motherly towards her siblings especially the younger ones. The third child was also a teenager at the age of 13. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. His name was Edmund. But unlike his siblings, he wasn't as nice or as kind as they were. In fact, he could be quite mean at times especially towards his little sister. There wasn't anything he liked to do more than to pick on her which caused him to get into rows with Peter. But he wasn't always like this. He started being a jerk around the time their father had to leave for war and the air raids started. And finally, the last child was 9 years old. She had short brown hair that was just above her shoulders and light brown eyes. Her name was Lucy and she was a kind and loving person who you could make friends with easily. She was also a very truthful person and never lied. And that's what the Pevensies were like.

Now onto the other two kids. One was a boy and the other was a girl. The boy was 15 years old and had light blonde hair that was somewhat spiky and blue eyes. His name was Michael Williams. He was kind and always seemed to have a logical explanation for everything strange that seemed to happen. Susan was the one who Michael seemed to have the most in common with. They both tried to act grownup a lot and they both liked to think logically about everything. The girl was 13 years old. She had golden brown hair that reached just below her shoulders and green eyes. Her name was Kara Brooks. She was loyal to her friends and family and whenever they needed her she was always there. At one point, she was good friends with Edmund but that was before the war started. Now every time she tried to talk to him, he would just push her away. She still wanted to be his friend but it seemed that he no longer wanted to be hers and it really hurt her but that didn't stop her from trying.

Mrs. Macready parked the carriage in front of the mansion and everyone climbed down from it. She then led them into the house and the moment they entered it, she immediately started to explain the rules.

"Professor Kirk is not accustomed to having children in this house," Mrs. Macready told them. "And as such, there are a few rules that we need to follow. There will be no shouting, or running, no improper use of the dumbwaiter. NO touching of the historical artifacts," Mrs. Macready shouted when she saw that Susan was about to touch a statue. Susan stopped immediately and she turned towards Mrs. Macready who continued. "And above all, there shall be no disturbing of the Professor."

Mrs. Macready then led them up the stairs to their rooms. Peter, Michael, and Edmund would be sharing a bedroom while Kara, Susan and Lucy shared one.

Once everyone was dressed in their pajamas, they gathered in the girls' room to talk. Lucy was already in her bed and she had a sad look on her face.

"The sheets feel scratchy," Lucy said as she lowered her head.

"Wars don't last forever Lucy," Susan said as she sat down on the edge of Lucy's bed.

"Yeah, we'll be home before you know it," Peter assured her.

"If home's still there," Edmund said as he looked out the window.

"Edmund, how could you say that," Kara asked with a look of shock on her face.

"What, it's fact," Edmund told her. "You've seen the air raids."

"Ed, stop it," Peter warned. "You'll frighten Lucy."

"And anyway, isn't it time you were in bed," Susan added also glaring at him.

"Yes mum," Edmund said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Cut it out would you," Michael said angrily as he glared at him.

"You can't tell me what to do," Edmund reminded him.

"But I can so stop it," Peter shouted with a small hint of anger in his voice. He then calmed down and turned to Lucy with a smile on his face. "Lucy you saw how big it is outside. This place is huge. We'll be able to do whatever we want."

"I think we should go outside and explore tomorrow," Kara said with excitement in her voice. "Did you guys see the woods here? And the mountains? We'll have loads of fun outdoors."

"That we will Kara," Peter agreed. "And this is a great place for birds and other animals to like stags."

"Badgers," Lucy said with excitement in her voice.

"Foxes," Edmund added.

"Rabbits," Michael said.

"Chipmunks," Kara said with a smile on her face.

"Squirrels," Susan told them.

"See, Lucy," Peter said as he turned to his youngest sister. "Tomorrow's gonna be great you'll see."

"We'd best get some sleep," Susan told everyone. "It's getting late."

"Susan's right," Michael said with a yawn as he started to head out of the girls' bedroom. "Night guys."

"Good night," Peter said he and Edmund followed Michael. "Sleep tight everyone."

"Night," the girls said as they got into their beds.

The next day everyone was disappointed to see that it was pouring out. After they had breakfast, they went into the room that Mrs. Macready had set up for them. Lucy was sitting by the window with a bored expression on her face as she watched the rain hit the window. Edmund had found a checkers board and had asked Kara if she wanted to play a game with him. She was shocked that he had asked her but she quickly agreed thinking that this would be much more fun than the game Susan, Michael, and Peter were playing. Susan had found a dictionary and was randomly picking out words from it and asking the two its origin.

"Alright Peter it's your turn," Susan said as she glanced down at the dictionary.

"Great," Peter said with sarcasm in his voice causing Michael to grin. Susan seemed to have missed the sarcasm because she continued looking for a word. Peter turned to Edmund and Kara while she was searching for one. "Hey guys, can I play the winner?"

"But Pete, you seem to be having loads of fun already," Edmund teased causing Peter to glare at him and Kara to chuckle.

"Alright, I've found a good one," Susan said. "Gastrovascular," when Peter didn't answer she looked up at him. "Come on Peter, gastrovascular."

Peter let out an annoyed sigh and turned to his sister. "Is it Latin?"

"Yes," Susan said.

"Is it Latin for worst game ever invented," Edmund asked causing everyone to chuckle.

Susan glared at her friends and family and slammed the dictionary shut. "It's not the worst game ever invented," she said with anger in her voice.

"Actually, it kind of is," Michael said. "Who wants to learn during the summer?"

"Exactly," Peter agreed. "Summer is a time for fun."

"Okay Mr. Fun," Susan said with sarcasm in her voice. "What do you propose we do?"

"Anything but this," Peter said.

"We could play hide-and-seek," Lucy said with excitement in her voice as she rushed over to him.

"Peter said fun Lucy," Edmund said with a roll of his eyes causing Kara to hit him in the arm. "Ow," Edmund said as he rubbed his arm. "That hurt."

"That's the idea," Kara said as she glared at him. "You could be a bit nicer you know."

Edmund glared at her and Lucy continued to beg with her best puppy dog eyes. "Come on Peter! Please!"

Peter gave her a smile and he started counting. "One...two...three...four."

"What," Edmund asked with annoyance in his voice as everyone got up to go hide.

"Come on Ed," Kara said as she and Lucy ran out of the room.

"I was winning," Ed said to himself as he got up and followed everyone.

Susan ran down a set of stairs, turned a few corners, and smiled when she saw a chest just big enough for her to hide in. She opened the top, climbed inside and closed it. Michael turned corner after corner until he spotted an end table with a tablecloth that reached the floor. He smiled to himself as he rushed over to it and got underneath it making sure the tablecloth covered him.

Edmund, Kara, and Lucy were running in the same direction trying to find a good place to hide. Lucy spotted some thick curtains and as she made her way over to them, Edmund pushed her aside.

"I was here first," Edmund said.

Lucy let out a huff and went to find another place to hide. Meanwhile in the next hallway over, Kara had found a supply closet to hide in. She had only been in there about a moment before she heard Lucy shouting something. Curious as to what the problem was, Kara got out of her hiding place and headed towards the shouts.

"Shut up, he's coming," she heard Edmund say with annoyance in his voice as she entered the hallway where he was hiding.

She then saw Lucy standing in front of him and Peter walking towards them with Michael right behind him.

"You know, I'm not sure you three have quite got the idea of this game," Peter said with a smile on his face.

Edmund let out a sigh as he came out of his hiding place.

"I heard shouting so I came out to see what was going on," Kara explained.

"Shouting," Peter asked. "Who was shouting?"

"Lucy," Edmund explained. "She was yelling that she was back and that she was alright."

"Weren't you wondering where I was," Lucy asked with confusion in her voice.

"That's the point, that's why he was seeking you," Edmund told her.

"Does this mean I win," Susan asked as she walked up to them.

"I don't think Lucy want to play anymore," Peter said as he turned to Susan.

"But I've been gone for hours and hours," Lucy said.

"Now how could you have been gone for hours," Michael asked. "We've only just started playing."

"I mean exactly what I said," Lucy said. "We just started playing hide-and-seek when I went into the wardrobe, and I've been away for hours and hours, and had tea, and all sorts of things have happened."

"Oh don't be silly Lucy," Susan said.

"She's not being silly at all Susan," Peter said as he turned to his sister. "She's just making up a story for fun, aren't you Lu? And why shouldn't she?"

"Exactly," Kara agreed. "She's just being a kid. She has every right to play pretend."

"But I'm not pretending," Lucy said. "It's...it's a magic wardrobe. There's a wood inside it, and it's snowing, and there's a Faun and a Witch and it's called Narnia, come and see."

"Now Lucy, don't you think you're going a bit far," Michael asked.

"Please just come and look," Lucy begged.

Peter let out a sigh. "Alright Lu, take us to the wardrobe."

A smile appeared on Lucy's face as she led everyone to the spare room with the wardrobe.

"There's it is," Lucy told them as she pointed to the wooden wardrobe in front of them. "It's a magical wardrobe. It took me to a land called Narnia. There was snow everywhere. I met a faun there named Mr. Tumnus. He took me to his house and we had tea and he told me all about Narnia."

"Lucy, it looks like an ordinary wardrobe," Michael told her.

"Go look for yourself," Lucy said.

Michael sighed as he and Susan exchanged glances. Being the realistic ones, the two walked over to the wardrobe to examine it. Susan opened the door and looked inside. All she saw was a rack of fur coats. Michael went around to the back of the wardrobe and knocked on it a couple of times.

"Well," Peter asked the two.

"The only wood in there is the back of the wardrobe," Susan told them as she closed the door.

"It doesn't look magical at all to me," Michael added.

"One game at a time Lu," Peter said as he turned to his youngest sister. "We all don't have your imagination."

Peter, Michael, Susan, Kara, and Edmund went to leave the room but stopped when Lucy spoke.

"But I wasn't imagining," Lucy told them.

"That's enough Lucy," Susan told her sister.

"Susan let Lucy play her game," Kara told her friend.

"But I'm not playing a game," Lucy said with tears in her eyes.

"Well I believe you," Edmund told her as he took a couple of steps forward.

"You do," Lucy asked.

"Yeah of course," Edmund said with a smirk. "Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?"

"Ed, that's not helping," Michael said as he glared at him. "Why do you have to make everything worse?"

"It was just a joke," Edmund told him.

"When are you gonna grow up," Peter asked his brother.

"Shut up," Edmund yelled. "You think you're dad but you're not," with that said he stormed out of the room.

"Ed," Kara shouted as she rushed out of the room after him.

"Well that was nicely handled," Susan told Peter and Michael as she left the room as well.

"But...it really was there," Lucy told Peter and Michael.

"Susan's right Lucy," Peter said with a sigh. "That's enough."

With that said, Peter and Michael left the room with Lucy following close behind with a sad expression on her face.

**That's the end of chapter one. I'll have the next one up soon. :)**


	2. Meeting the White Witch

**Hey thanks for reviewing and adding my fic to your favorites and alerts. Here's the next chapter. :)**

Later that night, Kara found it difficult to get to sleep. For some reason, her mind kept going back to the wardrobe in the spare room. It was almost as if it was calling her.

Just then she heard stirring in one of the beds across from hers. She opened her eyes slightly and saw Lucy getting out of bed. She put on a robe and some boots and then grabbed the candle on the nightstand. She then made her way out of the room as quietly as possible.

Kara quickly got out of bed and put on her robe and slipped on a pair of shoes. She then followed Lucy out of the bedroom and into the dark hallway. She wished she would have brought a candle with her because she could hardly see a thing. As she turned a corner she bumped into someone. The person let out a yelp and she instantly knew who it was.

"Ed," Kara asked as she squinted her eyes to try and make out his face. "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Edmund asked. She could practically hear the smirk on his face even though she couldn't see it.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," Kara ordered causing him to chuckle. She then felt him grab her hand and lead her down the hallway. "Ed, where are you taking me?"

"To the spare room with the wardrobe," Edmund told her. "I know that's where Lucy's going. I want to catch her in the act of the silly game that she's playing."

"Why do you always have to tease Lucy," Kara asked. "You're her brother."

"Don't worry, I won't tease her unless she gives me a reason to," Edmund told her. Kara glared at him and slapped him hard on the shoulder. "Ow," Edmund groaned as he rubbed the spot where she hit him. "What was that for?"

"You're supposed to be kind to her and be a good influence on her," Kara told him. "Not be a jerk and tease her."

"Well, I wouldn't know what being a good big brother is like considering mine is always being a jerk to me," Edmund said.

Kara let out a frustrated sigh as she opened the door to the spare room and walked inside. "Lucy," she called but she didn't get a response. As Edmund walked into the room to stand next to her, she noticed that the wardrobe was left slightly open. Edmund noticed this to.

"Told you that's where she was going," Edmund said with a smirk on his face.

Kara rolled her eyes as she watched him make his way towards the wardrobe. "Oh Lucy," Edmund called as he opened the door all the way. "I hope you're not afraid of the dark."

"Ed," Kara yelled as she rushed up to the wardrobe and got in. She placed a hand on the door just as Edmund was about to close it. "Stop being a jerk."

Edmund let out a quiet chuckle as he started to feel his way through the rows of coats.

"Ed," Kara asked. "Is it just me, or is this wardrobe bigger than it was earlier?"

"That's because it's dark and we can't see anything," Edmund told her. "It's just your mind playing tricks on you," he then tried calling for Lucy once more. "Lucy! Lucy I know you're in here," again there was no response. Suddenly, Edmund began to feel quite cold. "Kara, is it just me or did it suddenly get cold in here?"

"Of course not, it's just your mind playing tricks," Kara said with a smug look on her face.

"That's not funny," Edmund told her. "I'm being serious."

"Yeah, well so was," Kara started to say but before she could finish her sentence, something cold and wet fell on her. She let out a shriek and Edmund spun around.

"Kara," Edmund asked with concern in his voice. An emotion you rarely heard from him. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Something cold fell on me," Kara explained.

"Look, I see a light," Edmund said.

"I see it to," Kara said.

The two moved closer to the light and ended up falling out of the wardrobe and onto something cold and soft. They got into sitting positions and looks of shock appeared on their faces when they saw that they were in a snow covered forest.

"No way," Kara said as she and Edmund got to their feet.

"She was really telling the truth," Edmund said as they started walking through the wood.

"Come on, we've got to find her," Kara said as she led the way. "Lucy," she called. "Lucy, Ed and I are here to!"

"We believe you now," Edmund shouted.

The two then approached a tall black lamppost. They gazed up at it with confusion on their faces. Who would put a lamppost in the middle of a forest. But before either of them could ask this question, they heard a loud cracking noise.

"Lucy," Edmund called as they turned in the direction the noise was coming from.

The two then heard shouting and a moment later their eyes widened when they saw a sledge pulled by white reindeer coming right at them. Edmund and Kara had to dive out of the way from the oncoming sledge because it looked as though it had no intention of stopping. The sledge drove on for a few more feet before it came to a stop. The moment it stopped, a dwarf got out of it carrying a whip. It then started to charge after them.

Edmund got to his feet and helped Kara to hers. The two then tried to outrun the dwarf but it was no use. The dwarf tripped Kara with it's whip and she fell face first in the snow. Edmund stopped running when he heard Kara scream. He spun around and saw that the dwarf was on top of her holding a knife to her throat.

"NO," Edmund shouted as he made his way back to her. "Let her go! Please make him let her go," he said as he turned towards the sledge.

"How dare you address the Queen of Narnia," the dwarf growled as he looked up at Edmund. "Just for that, your friend will die!"

"NO," Edmund shouted.

"Wait," they heard a woman say just as the dwarf was about to stab Kara.

The dwarf obeyed and got off of Kara. Edmund knelt down beside her and helped her into a sitting position. The two then looked up and saw a tall woman standing in front of them. She had long blonde hair that was pulled back into a bun and on top of her head sat a silver crown. Her eyes were an icy blue that seemed to look right through you. She was dressed in a long white dress and had a fur cloak wrapped around her. And to finish off the look, she carried a silver wand.

"What is your name Son of Adam," the Queen asked Edmund.

"Edmund," he said nervously as he got to his feet and helped Kara to hers.

"And yours Daughter of Eve," the Queen asked Kara.

"Kara," she said with a shaky voice.

"And how is it that you two came to enter my dominion," the Queen asked.

"We're not exactly sure," Edmund admitted. "We were just following my sister."

"Your sister," the Queen asked. "How many are you?"

"Six," Kara said.

"Lucy's the only one that's been here before," Edmund explained. "She said she met some faun called, Tumnus."

"Peter, Michael, and Susan didn't believe her," Kara added. "Ed and I didn't either."

"You two look so cold," the Queen said with a smile on her face. "Come and sit with me."

Edmund and Kara exchanged glances.

"Ed, I don't think we should," Kara said in a whisper. "I don't trust her."

"She seems trustworthy to me," Edmund whispered back. "Besides, I'm freezing."

With that said, Edmund followed the Queen to her sledge. Kara sighed and decided to follow him. There was no way she was going to get in the sledge with that woman but she didn't want to leave Edmund alone with her either.

The Queen got in the sledge first and patted the spot next to her. Edmund got in and she wrapped her cloak around him. She then turned to Kara and saw that she was still standing near the sledge.

"There's plenty of room Kara," the Queen assured her.

"That's alright," Kara said. "I'm fine right here."

"But your shaking," the Queen told her. "At least have something hot to drink."

Kara thought about it for a moment and decided to take the Queen up on her offer. After all, she was cold. "Alright," Kara said.

The Queen smiled and took out a small diamond shaped flask. She then poured two small drops into the snow and two large goblets with steaming hot liquid in them appeared out of thin air. The dwarf handed Edmund his drink and then handed Kara her drink. They took a long sip and their insides instantly warmed up. They had never tried anything quite like this drink before and they thought it was the best thing they ever tasted.

The Queen smiled as she watched Kara unconsciously move towards the sledge and sit down on the floor. She could tell that Kara didn't trust her at all but it looked like her magic was starting to affect her. "Now, would you two like something to eat," she asked.

"Turkish delight please," Edmund said.

"And you," the Queen asked as she looked down at Kara.

"I'm fine with this your majesty," Kara said as she indicated her drink.

"Very well then," the Queen said. She then poured another drop out of her flask and a silver box appeared just as the drinks did.

The dwarf picked up the box and handed it to the Queen. He then took the drink from Edmund and tossed it at a tree causing it to turn to snow upon contact. The Queen handed Edmund the box and he took a piece of Turkish Delight out and took a bite. Turkish Delight had always been his favorite treat but he had never tasted Turkish Delight this good before.

"Kara, you've got to try some," Edmund said as he held a piece out to her. "It's really good."

Kara eyed the piece of Turkish Delight in his hand for a moment before reaching out to take it. "I suppose one piece wouldn't hurt," Kara said.

She then took a bite and her eyes grew wide at how wonderful it tasted. Pretty soon, she and Edmund were both taking pieces out of the box and eating them.

"My magic should be taking over her now," the Queen thought. "Tell me," the Queen said out loud. "Are you two related?"

"No," Kara told her as she took another piece of Turkish Delight. "We're friends."

"And Edmund, you and your friend mentioned that there are three others besides your sister," the Queen said as she turned to him. "Are you related to them?"

"Just Peter and Susan," Edmund explained. "Michael's just a friend like Kara."

"The protectors," the Queen muttered.

"What," Kara asked as she looked up at her.

"Nothing dear one," the Queen lied. "I would very much like to meet them."

"But there nothing special," Kara said coldly. Her eyes then widened when she realized what had just come out of her mouth. "Why did I say that," Kara thought.

"Oh I'm sure they're not as delightful as you and Edmund are," the Queen said. "But you see, I have no children of my own. And you two are exceptional children whom I could see one day become a Prince and Princess of Narnia. Maybe even a King and Queen."

"Really," Edmund asked with a smile on his face.

"But, why pick us," Kara asked. "We just got here and you barely no us."

"I know all I need to know," the Queen assured her. "And I think you two would make a fine King and Queen. But of course you'd have to bring the others."

"Oh," Edmund said looking somewhat disappointed. "Do you mean that Peter will be King to?"

"No," the Queen said. "But a King and Queen need servants."

"I...I guess we could bring them," Edmund told her.

"Ed," Kara said as she turned to him.

"What," Edmund asked her. "Don't you want to be a Queen?"

"Being a Queen would be nice," Kara admitted. "But...it's just that I still don't fully trust her yet."

"What's not to trust," the Queen asked kindly having overheard them. "Haven't I been kind to you?"

"I suppose so," Kara said.

"I promise I'll keep my word if you bring them," the Queen assured Edmund and Kara.

"We'll bring them," Edmund assured her.

"Good," the Queen said with a smile. "Now, beyond these woods, do you see those two hills," she asked them as she pointed them out. Edmund and Kara nodded and she continued. "My house is right between them. You two would love it there. It has rooms simply stuffed with hot drinks and Turkish Delight."

"Couldn't we have some more now," Edmund asked hopefully.

"No," the Queen shouted causing Edmund and Kara to jump slightly at the sudden raise of her voice. She saw their frightened expressions and continued in a softer voice. "Don't want to ruin your appetite. Besides, we'll be seeing each other very soon won't we?"

"I hope so your majesty," Edmund said as he and Kara got off of the sledge. Kara on the other hand, hoped that they wouldn't see her ever again. There was something about her that she just didn't trust.

"Until then," the Queen said. "I'm going to miss you two."

With that said, the dwarf cracked the whip at the reindeer and they were off.

"Edmund, Kara," Lucy said from behind them. They spun around and saw her rushing up to them. "You guys got in to! Isn't it wonderful!"

"Where have you been," Kara asked. "We've been looking for you."

"With Mr. Tumnus," Lucy told them. "He's fine. The White Witch hasn't found out about him meeting me."

Edmund and Kara exchanged glances before turning back to her. "The White Witch," Edmund asked.

"She calls herself the Queen of Narnia, but she really isn't," Lucy explained. After she said this, Edmund suddenly looked ill and Kara's face went as white as a ghost. She knew she didn't trust that woman. Why didn't she just drag Edmund away from her? "Are you alright," Lucy asked. "You guys look awful."

"Well what do you expect," Edmund asked her coldly. "It's freezing. How do we get out of here?"

"Come on, this way," Lucy said as she grabbed Edmund's hand and Kara's hand and led them out of the wardrobe.

**And that's the end of another chapter. I'll have the next one up soon. :)**


	3. A Talk With Professor Kirke

**Thank you for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. :)**

The moment they were back home, Lucy ran into the room that Peter, Michael, and Edmund shared. She flipped on the light switch and started jumping up and down on Peter's bed.

"Peter wake up," Lucy shouted. "It's there, it's really there!"

"Lucy what are you talking about," Peter asked groggily as he rolled over to face his sister.

"Narnia," Lucy shouted with excitement in her voice. "It's all in the wardrobe like I told you!"

"Keep it down," Michael said half asleep. "You'll get us in trouble."

"But it's there," Lucy told him.

By this time, Edmund, Kara, and Susan entered the room. Kara sat down on the edge of Edmund's bed and he leaned against the wall. Susan walked over to Lucy with a disapproving look on her face.

"Lucy quiet down," Susan ordered. "I'm sure you were just dreaming."

"But I wasn't," Lucy told her. "I saw Mr. Tumnus again! And this time, Edmund and Kara went to!"

Michael was fully awake now as he turned to look at Edmund and Kara with wide eyes. "You two really went there," he asked them.

"And you saw the faun," Peter asked.

Edmund and Kara shook their heads.

"Well," Lucy said as she got to her feet. "They didn't actually go there with me. They," but Lucy then realized that she had no clue what they had been doing when she went to visit Mr. Tumnus. "What were you two doing," Lucy asked as she turned to them.

All eyes were on Edmund and Kara waiting to hear their story. But before Kara had a chance to explain, Edmund beat her to it.

"We were just playing along," Edmund said causing Lucy's eyes to fill up with tears. "I'm sorry we shouldn't have encouraged her. But you know what little children are like these days, they just don't know when to stop pretending," he said as he sat down on the bed next to Kara.

Lucy ran out of the room crying and Peter, Michael, and Susan ran out after her. Kara was glaring at Edmund. How could he have said that? They really did go to Narnia. How could he have done that to poor Lucy?

"How could you say that we really didn't go," Kara asked angrily as she got to her feet.

"Oh come on," Edmund said. "Like they would have believed us anyway."

"What happened to you," Kara said as she walked out of the room.

When she entered the hallway, she saw Lucy hugging the Professor and crying her eyes out. Peter, Susan, and Michael were standing there unsure of what to do.

"Guys," Kara said as she approached them. "I have something important I need to tell you."

"If it's about Narnia, I'd rather not hear it," Peter whispered to her.

"But," Kara started to say but he cut her off.

"I mean it," Peter told her.

Just then they heard the angry voice of Mrs. Macready.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the stable," Mrs. Macready shouted as she approached them. She then noticed that the Professor was there and she lowered her voice. "Oh, Professor. I told them you were not to be disturbed."

"Oh it's alright Mrs. Macready," Professor Kirke assured her. "I'm sure there's a logical explanation. But I think this one is in need of some hot chocolate," he said as he looked down at Lucy.

"Yes Professor," Mrs. Macready said as she led Lucy down the hall. "Come on dear."

Peter, Susan, Michael, and Kara started to head back to their bedrooms but Professor Kirke stopped them.

"Could I please have a word with the oldest please," Professor Kirke asked.

"Okay," Peter said nervously as he followed Professor Kirke into his office. Peter watched the Professor sit down at his desk and put some tobacco in his pipe. "You seem to have upset the internal balance of my housekeeper."

"I'm sorry sir," Peter apologized. "I promise it won't happen again. It's my sister sir, Lucy."

"The weeping girl," Professor Kirke asked.

"Yes," Peter said with a nod of his head. "She's upset."

"Hence the weeping," Professor Kirke said with a smile.

"I can handle it," Peter assure him.

"Oh, I can see that," Professor Kirke said.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but she thinks she's found a magical land in the upstairs wardrobe," Peter explained.

"What did you say," Professor Kirke asked with a look of shock on his face as he got to his feet and moved over to an armchair.

"The wardrobe upstairs," Peter repeated. "Lucy thinks she's found a forest inside."

"What was it like," Professor Kirke asked clearly interested now.

"Don't tell me you believe her," Peter asked with disbelief in his voice as he sat on the couch in front of him.

"Don't you," Professor Kirke asked.

"But it couldn't be there," Peter said. "It's impossible. We checked it."

"What do they teach you kids at these schools," Professor Kirke asked mostly to himself.

"But...but Edmund said that he and Kara were only pretending with Lucy," Peter said.

"And he's the more truthful one his he," Professor Kirke asked.

"Well, no," Peter said. "This would be the first time."

"And Kara," Professor Kirke said. "What did she say?"

"Nothing really," Peter said. "Though she did try to tell me something but I wouldn't listen because I thought the whole thing was ridiculous."

"Well then, if your sister isn't lying and isn't mad, then logically we must assume that she is telling the truth," Professor Kirke said. "She's your sister isn't she? You're family! And Kara is your friend. Start acting like a friend to her and listen to what she has to say. No matter how ridiculous it may seem."

* * *

"So what did he say," Susan asked eagerly when she saw Peter walk out of Professor Kirke's office.

"He seemed to believe Lucy and said that we should believe her to," Peter said with a sigh as he leaned against the wall.

"He actually believed her," Michael asked with a shocked expression on his face. "He's mad. Did you tell him we checked the wardrobe ourselves and didn't find anything except the back of it?"

"Yes, I also explained that Edmund said he and Kara were only just pretending," Peter said. "But...then he asked if Edmund was the more truthful one and I said he wasn't. That's when he said that we should believe her."

"So, do you think we should," Michael asked.

"Oh don't be ridiculous," Susan said as she turned to him. "Of course not. There's no way a forest could be in a wardrobe."

"But we didn't listen to what Kara had to say," Michael reminded her.

"Before the Professor talked to me, she did say that she had something important to talk to us about," Peter told them. "But I said that if it was about Narnia, I didn't want to hear it. She seemed really upset after I told her that."

"Look, can't we just drop this," Susan asked. "It's late and I'm exhausted."

"I suppose," Peter said. "We won't talk about it anymore unless we have to. Goodnight."

"Night," Michael and Susan said.

Michael followed Peter back to their room and Susan went back to her room.

* * *

"Lucy," Kara asked as she walked into the kitchen and saw her sitting at the table with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands.

"What," Lucy asked as she dried a few tears with the back of her hand.

"Can we talk please," Kara asked as she sat down next to her.

"About what," Lucy asked with a sniffle.

"About Narnia," Kara said. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything, Edmund beat me to it. But I did try and tell the others what really happened but Peter said that if it was about Narnia, he didn't want to hear it."

"You really tried to tell them," Lucy asked as she looked up at her.

"Yes," Kara said giving her a small smile.

"Thank you for trying," Lucy said as she threw her arms around Kara.

"Anytime Lu," Kara said as she hugged her back.

"It's getting late," Mrs. Macready said as she entered the kitchen. "You two should be off to bed now."

"Alright," Kara said. She then got to her feet and held a hand out to Lucy. "Come on."

Lucy took her hand and got to her feet. But before they left the kitchen she turned back to Mrs. Macready. "Thank you for the hot chocolate."

With that said, the two went back to their bedroom for the night.

**That's the end of another chapter. And I know that Susan went with Peter to talk to Professor Kirke but I wanted to change it up a little. I'll try and have the next chapter up soon. :)**


	4. Impossible

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I made this chapter a little longer as requested. :)**

The next day arrived and it was a warm sunny one. Everyone was outside enjoying the warmth of the sun and the fresh air. Peter, Susan, Michael, and Edmund were playing cricket while Kara and Lucy were sitting underneath a tree reading.

"Peter winds up, goes for the bowl," Peter said as he threw the ball at Edmund which hit him hard in the leg.

"OW," Edmund said angrily as he turned away from the mansion and glared at his brother.

"Whoops, wake up dolly daydream," Peter said with a smirk on his face causing Michael to laugh.

"Shut up," Edmund said as he glared at Michael.

"You should have been paying attention and not staring off into space," Michael told him.

Edmund rolled his eyes and turned to Peter and Susan. "Can't we play hide-and-seek again?"

"I thought you said it was a kid's game," Peter said.

"Besides, we could all use the fresh air," Susan added.

"It's not like there isn't air inside," Edmund reminded them.

"Look, let's just play alright," Peter said. "Are you ready?"

"Are you," Edmund asked as he hit his bat on the ground a few times.

Peter then pitched the ball and Edmund hit it hard. The ball flew through the air and smashed into an upstairs window of the mansion. Kara and Lucy heard the crash and they rushed over to the others. Everyone then rushed into the mansion and entered the room where the ball had landed. Their eyes widened in horror when they saw that the ball had broken a statue of armor.

"Oh well done Ed," Peter said as he turned to his brother.

"You bowled it," Edmund reminded him.

"Stop it already," Kara said. "You're both at fault."

"What are we gonna do," Michael asked.

"Shh," Susan told them. "Listen, Mrs. Macready is coming!"

"Run," Peter said.

The children ran out of the room and down the many hallways of the mansion as fast as they could looking for a place to hide. They tried opening numerous doors but they all seemed to be locked. Finally, they came to the door that led to the spare room and Edmund rushed into it. The others followed and when they got in they saw that Edmund was already at the wardrobe.

"Come on," Edmund said as he turned to his siblings and friends.

"You've got to be joking," Susan said as she stared at the wardrobe in disbelief.

They heard the sounds of footsteps approaching and Peter panicked. "Go," Peter said as he led the way over to the wardrobe. Peter made sure everyone was in before getting in himself. He then shut the door but left it open a crack so he could see if she was coming or not. The footsteps seemed to be getting louder and Susan pulled him away.

"Get back," Susan ordered.

The six children started moving backwards and it started to get cramped with all of them in there. But within a few seconds Peter, Susan, and Michael fell out of the wardrobe and landed in snow. Their eyes grew wide when they got to their feet and saw that they were in the middle of a snow covered forest.

"No way," Michael said.

"Impossible," Susan added.

"Don't worry, it's probably just your imagination," Lucy said with a smile on her face as she, Edmund, and Kara made their way out of the wardrobe.

Peter suddenly had a guilty expression on his face as he turned to his sister. "I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it?"

"No," Lucy said causing Peter to lower his head. "But this might," she said with a giggle as she threw a snowball at him. Peter looked shocked for a moment but then retaliated by throwing a snowball at her. The kids started laughing as they threw snowballs at each other. Susan threw a snowball at Edmund and hit him in the arm which caused the snowball fight to come to a stop when he glared at her.

"OW," Edmund said as he rubbed his arm. "Stop it!"

"You little liar," Peter said angrily as he approached his brother.

"You didn't believe her either," Edmund reminded him.

"I would have if you would have been honest about coming," Peter shouted. "Apologize to Lucy," Peter demanded. Edmund made no move to do so and so Peter took a few steps closer to him. "Say your sorry!"

"Alright," Edmund said quickly. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright," Lucy said with a smirk on her face as she turned to him. "Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending."

Kara chuckled and Michael had a large smile on his face.

"Oh very funny," Edmund said angrily.

"We thought it was," Michael said.

"And Kara," Peter said as he turned to her. "I'm sorry that I wouldn't listen when you wanted to talk about Narnia. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do," Kara assured him.

"Maybe we should go back," Susan suggested as she rubbed her arms to keep warm.

"Can't we at least take a look around," Edmund asked.

"I think Lucy should decide," Peter said as he turned to her.

Lucy's face lit up at once. "I want you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!"

"Well Mr. Tumnus is it," Peter said as he walked back into the wardrobe and began taking down fur coats.

"But we can't walk around in these clothes," Susan said. "We'll freeze."

"Susan's right," Michael said. "We'll all catch phenomena if we go hiking without proper clothing."

"I'm sure the Professor won't mind if we use these," Peter said as he came back out of the wardrobe carrying six fur coats.

"But Peter, they don't belong to us," Susan reminded him.

"No, but I'm sure the Professor wouldn't want us to freeze," Peter said as he started handing out the coats. "And if you think about it logically, we aren't even taking them out of the wardrobe."

Peter then handed a girl's coat to Edmund.

"That's a girl's coat," Edmund told him.

"I know," Peter said with a smirk on his face causing the others to laugh.

After they put their coats on, Lucy led the way to Mr. Tumnus's house. They couldn't believe how beautiful Narnia was. It looked like something out of a fairy tale with its snow covered trees and mountains as far as the eye could see.

The hike to Mr. Tumnus's house only took about ten minutes. "There it is," Lucy said as she pointed out the cave to them. "Oh you'll love it there," she said as they continued walking. "We'll have tea and toast and cake and," but she didn't finish because she saw that the front door of the house had been ripped off its hinges. A look of horror appeared on her face as she took off towards it.

"Lucy," Peter shouted as they ran after her.

When they entered the house, they saw that it was a wreck. The table and chairs were turned over, pictures lay broken on the floor, books were thrown off the shelves, and teacups laid scattered and broken.

"Who would do something like this," Lucy asked with tears in her eyes.

"What's that on the wall," Susan asked as she pointed to a piece of parchment that was pinned to it.

Peter walked over to the wall and took the piece of parchment down. He then began to read it out loud. "The former occupant of these premises, the Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on a charge of high treason against her imperial majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, also to comforting her said majesty's enemies, harboring spies and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, captain of the Secret Police, long live the Queen."

"Okay, now we really need to go," Michael said.

"But we have to help him," Lucy said.

"It's out of our hands Lucy," Susan told her.

"You don't get it do you," Lucy asked. "I'm the human! He helped me!"

"Maybe we should call the police," Peter suggested.

"Peter these are the police," Susan practically shouted.

"Besides, he's a criminal," Edmund added causing Kara to hit him. "What was that for," he asked angrily.

"You are not helping," Kara said matching his angry tone.

"Enough you two," Peter said as he turned to Edmund and Kara. He then turned to Lucy and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Lu, we'll think of something."

"Psst," a voice said from outside the cave.

The children spun around and saw a robin standing on a tree branch looking at them.

"Did that bird just psst us," Susan asked.

"I...I think it did," Kara said.

"It looks like it wants us to follow it," Peter said.

They walked outside and the moment they got close to the robin, it flew off to another tree branch. They approached it again and it flew off to another tree branch. As they followed the robin, Edmund turned towards his brother and Michael and whispered so the girls wouldn't hear him.

"If you're not still too high and mighty to talk to me, I've something to say which you'd better listen to."

"What is it," Peter asked with a small hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Hush," Edmund warned as he looked at the girls who were walking in front of them. "Not so loud. There's no use frightening the girls. But have you two realized what we're doing?"

"What are you talking about," Michael asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're following a guide we know nothing about," Edmund said. "How do we know which side that bird is on? Why shouldn't it be leading us into a trap?"

"I hate to say it, but he's got a point Peter," Michael said as he turned to his friend. "We don't know anything about this place other than what Lucy has told us. How do we know who we can trust?"

"I guess I haven't thought of that," Peter said. "But still, it's a robin after all. They're good birds in all the stories I've ever read. I'm sure a robin wouldn't be on the wrong side."

"But that's just it," Edmund said. "How do we know which side is the wrong side? How do we know that the fauns are in the right and the Queen is in the wrong? We don't really know anything about either."

"He is making a lot of sense," Michael said as he thought about what Edmund had said.

"But the faun saved Lucy," Peter reminded him.

"He said he did," Edmund said. "But how do we know? And there's another thing too. Does anyone know how to get back home from here?"

"Oh no," Peter said as he stopped in his tracks. "I haven't thought of that."

"Great," Michael said as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Just great. What are we going to do now?"

"Well, look on the bright side," Peter said.

Michael's eyes widened as he turned to his friend. "Bright side," he said with disbelief in his voice. "What bright side?"

"It can't possibly get any worse," Peter said.

"Oh," Susan suddenly cried out as she stopped walking.

"What is it," Michael asked with concern in his voice as he rushed over to her.

"The robin," Susan said as she turned to him. "It's flown away."

Michael turned to Peter and glared at him. "You just had to say it didn't you?"

Just then they heard rustling in nearby bushes. Susan quickly grabbed a hold of Michael's arm and Kara and Lucy grabbed a hold of Peter. Edmund stayed behind them. A hint of jealousy was in his eyes as he glared at Peter and Kara.

Their eyes widened a few seconds later as a beaver came out of the bushes and looked up at the children.

"Aw, how cute," Kara said as she looked down at the beaver.

"It is cute isn't it," Lucy agreed.

Peter slowly approached the beaver with his hand out showing it that he meant it no harm. He then made a clicking noise with his tongue.

"Here boy," Peter said. "Come here."

Then the beaver did something that no one was expecting. It stood up to its full height and talked. "Well I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want."

Peter jumped backwards out of pure shock and Lucy giggled.

"It talked," Edmund said with disbelief in his voice.

"Lucy Pevensie," Mr. Beaver asked the youngest.

"Yes," Lucy said as she approached him.

Mr. Beaver then showed her a handkerchief. Her eyes grew wide as she took it from him.

"This is the handkerchief I gave to," Lucy started to say but Mr. Beaver cut her off.

"Tumnus," Mr. Beaver said with a nod of his head. "He gave it to me just before they took him."

"Is he alright," Lucy asked.

"Further in," Mr. Beaver told them. "This is not a topic to discuss here."

With that said, he scurried off back into the bushes. Peter went to take a step forward but Susan grabbed his arm.

"Are you mad," Susan asked her brother.

"He says he knows the faun," Peter said.

"Peter he's a beaver," Michael told him. "He shouldn't be saying anything!"

"Is everything alright," Mr. Beaver asked as he reappeared.

"Yes, we were just talking," Peter said.

"That's better left for safer corners," Mr. Beaver said as he led the way again this time with the children following him.

"He means the trees," Lucy explained when she saw their confused expressions.

The walk to Mr. Beaver's dam took a little over an hour. By then the children were cold, tired, and hungry. After five more minutes of walking, they came to a stop at the edge of a steep, narrow valley. At the bottom of this valley was a fairly large frozen river. A large cozy dam had been built across this river.

"What a lovely dam," Susan said.

"Merely a trifle," Mr. Beaver told them. "Merely a trifle. And it isn't really finished. Come follow me."

Everyone but Edmund followed Mr. Beaver into the dam. Edmund was too busy looking in the direction where the White Witch's castle was located. He found the two hills that she had pointed out to him and he knew that her castle was in between them.

"Enjoying the scenery are we," Mr. Beaver asked snapping Edmund out of his thoughts of becoming a King and the wonderful taste of Turkish Delight that was waiting for him.

Edmund saw that Mr. Beaver was eying him suspiciously so he tore his gaze off of the two hills and followed Mr. Beaver into the dam.

Once inside they heard a woman's voice. "Is that you Beaver," the woman asked. They saw that the voice belonged to a female Beaver when she came into the living room. "If I find out you've been out with Badger again I'll...Oh," she said as she stopped in her tracks and stared at the children with wide eyes. "I never thought I'd live to see this day," she then turned to Mr. Beaver. "You couldn't have given me ten minutes warning...look at this fur," she said as she tried her best to flatten it down.

"I would have given you a week if I thought it would help," Mr. Beaver said with a chuckle.

"Well children, you must be cold and hungry," Mrs. Beaver said. "Let's get you some food. Please have a seat. I'm cooking some fish as we speak."

The children's faces lit up at the sound of food and they sat down at the kitchen table immediately.

**And that's the end of another chapter. I'll have the next one up soon. :)**


End file.
